Padmé Amidala
| nace=46 ABY ('11ArS'), Naboo }}| muere=19 ABY ('16:5:26'), Polis Massa | especie=Humana | genero=Femenino | altura= 1.65 metros | pelo= Castaño oscuro | ojos= Cafés | era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion= *República Galáctica *Casa Real de Naboo *Delegación de los 2000 }} '''Padmé Amidala' de Naboo (nacida Padmé Naberrie, conocida como Su Alteza Real, Reina Amidala de Naboo, de 32 ABY a 24 ABY, y como Su Excelencia, Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, de 24 ABY a su muerte) era la hija más joven de Ruwee y de Jobal Naberrie, así como la hermana de Sola Naberrie. Tiempo después, Amidala se convirtió en la esposa secreta del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y en la madre de Luke Skywalker y de Leia Organa Solo, dos de las figuras más importantes en la historia Galáctica. Fue también la abuela de Jaina, de Jacen y de Anakin Solo, así como de Ben Skywalker. Esta relación la hizo bisabuela de Allana, hija de Jacen Solo, y ancestra directa de Nat, de Kol y de Cade Skywalker. Padmé fue elegida de manera democrática Reina de Naboo antes de representar al Sector Chommell como una Senadora en el Senado Galáctico. Como Reina de Naboo, Amidala ayudó a liberar a su gente durante la invasión de la Federación de Comercio en 32 ABY, convirtiéndose con esto en una de las figuras políticas más respetadas en la galaxia. A lo largo de su vida relativamente corta, jugó un papel vital en la política y en los eventos concernientes a las Guerras Clónicas, donde Amidala y otros senadores fueron responsables de crear las bases de la Alianza Rebelde. Biografía Vida temprana (de 46 ABY a 32 ABY) thumb|left|165px|Una joven e inocente Princesa Amidala. Padmé era la hija más joven de Ruwee y de Jobal Naberrie, y la hermana de Sola Naberrie.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela) Nacida como Padmé Naberrie en 46 ABY,Star Wars Episoddio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) Amidala creció en la villa de una montaña aislada, donde sus padres inculcaron en sus hijas valores morales muy fuertes, tales como el autosacrificio y el cuidado por los socialmente débiles. Su familia se mudó a Theed cuando Padmé era pequeña, y Padmé asistió a las mejores escuelas disponibles para ella, disfrutando ocasionales retiros de clase a la zona lagunera de Naboo. En su pubertad, Padmé se unió como voluntaria al Movimiento de Ayuda a los Refugiados, tal como su padre lo hizo antes que ella, y viajó a Shadda-Bi-Boran para ayudar en los esfuerzos de reubicación de los nativos. Desafortunadamente, muchos de estos reubicados murieron al no poder adaptarse a la vida en otros planetas. Después de esto, Padmé entró al Programa Legislativo Juvenil, donde conoció a un joven llamado Palo. A este encuentro le siguió una breve e inocente relación, pero cada uno tomó su propio rumbo cuando Palo se convirtió en artista, y Padmé siguió en la política. Cabe destacar que Padmé nunca olvidó su pasado ni su patrimonio, por lo que, incluso después de haber llegado a la cima, Padmé seguía manteniendo una tradición de su villa de pintarse las uñas de sus manos completamente de color blanco, una pequeña pero notable señal de la dedicación a su familia.Episode I: The Visual Dictionary La ascención de Amidala fue estratosférica—se había unido a la Legislatura de Aprendices a los ocho años de edad y se convirtió en toda una Aprendiz de Legislador a los once. Durante este tiempo, conoció por primera vez a Silya Shessaun, su mentora de taller. Las dos se encontrarían de nuevo como senadoras años después, compartiendo una conexión fuerte. En 33 ABY, a los trece años de edad, Padmé Naberrie se había convertido en Princesa de Theed, donde actuaba como imán hacia personalidades que se oponían al reinado del Rey Veruna. Padmé comenzó una relación sentimental con Ian Lago, el hijo del consejero en jefe del Rey Veruna. Ambas familias se opusieron a dicha relación, pero ésta inevitablemente terminó de manera voluntaria cuando Veruna abdicó al trono y Padmé fue persuadida para entrarle al juego y ser la sucesora de Veruna. La popularidad personal de Padmé, así como su política opuesta a la de Veruna, aseguraron su victoria arrolladora y Padmé no volvió a ver a Ian en ninguna otra ocasión.A Summer's Dream Aunque prodigiosamente talentosa, Padmé no fue la Reina de Naboo más joven en ser jamás elegida.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Su nombre natal era Padmé Naberrie; Amidala era, en realidad, un nombre real. En su apariencia como Reina Amidala, ésta actuaba con porte, era real y austera; pero como Padmé, era testadura y compasiva.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Durante sus dos periodos como Reina, y más adelante como senadora, Padmé contaba con un séquito de doncellas expertas, que eran mujeres jóvenes de edad similar y con habilidades para golpear parecidas a las de Padmé. Estas doncellas servían como guardaespaldas, señuelos y confidentes a su Ama. Dichos roles eran asignados por el Jefe de Seguridad de Amidala, el Capitán Panaka, quien insistía que la Reina debía ser experta en defensa personal y en uso de distintos tipos de armas. En sus periodos como Reina, las doncellas de Amidala eran Sabé, Rabé, Eirtaé, Yané y Saché. Durante su periodo como Senadora, las doncellas de Padmé fueron Dormé, Cordé, Versé y, más adelante, Moteé y Ellé. Una vez electa Reina, Padmé tomó el apellido Amidala, y reformó la Constitución para limitar el gobierno de los monarcas electos a tan sólo dos periodos, resaltando su oposición al gobierno tiránico e indefinido de Veruna. Reina (de 32 ABY a 24 ABY) Invasión de Naboo 320px|thumb|La Reina Amidala lidiando con la [[Invasión de Naboo|invasión por parte de la Federación de Comercio.]] En 32 ABY, cinco meses después de ser elegida Reina, la Reina Amidala se enfrentó a lo que se convertiría en uno de los conflictos más grandes y significativos en toda la historia de Naboo. En protesta contra la decisión del Senado Galáctico de cobrar impuestos a los usuarios de las rutas comerciales de la galaxia, el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray, impuso un bloqueo en el planeta natal de Amidala, Naboo. Con pocos de sus recursos y para sobrellevar dicho bloqueo, Naboo dependió de las pocas importaciones que podía hacer; y el bloqueo sirvió como el ejemplo perfecto de la dependencia de la República en el comercio. Amidala trató de usar todas las vías diplomáticas y políticas a su alcance para liberar a su pueblo de la Federación de Comercio, aunque todo fue en vano. El Virrey—quien seguía órdenes de Darth Sidious en secreto—eludió todos los intentos diplomáticos que buscaban liberar a Naboo, llegando al extremo de ordenar a sus tropas que asesinaran a los Embajadores de la República que el Supremo Canciller Valorum había enviado en secreto. Desafortunadamente para el neimoidiano, los Embajadores eran Jedi, y poco después del escape de estos dos, se le ordenó tanto sabotear todos los sistemas de comunicaciones de Naboo como desplegar sus tropas para concretar la invasión. Amidala rechazó el camino de la guerra para expulsar a sus invasores, pero la Federación de todas formas invadió el planeta y se deshizo pronto de las defensas de la Fuerza de Seguridad Real. Cuando la Federación tomó la capital del planeta, Theed, Amidala fue capturada en el Palacio Real, pero en el disfraz de una de sus doncellas (su doble, Sabé, quien asumió el papel de la Reina en dichos momentos). Actuando bajo las instrucciones de Padmé, quien tomó el papel de una doncella, la señuelo rechazó firmar el tratado que autorizaría de manera legal la invasión de la Federación de Comercio en Naboo, por lo que tanto la Reina falsa como sus doncellas fueron sentenciadas a los campos de detención y escoltadas por un grupo de droides de batalla. En su camino a dichos campos, el grupo - que estaba compuesto por la falsa Reina Amidala, sus doncellas, el Gobernador Sio Bibble y el Capitán Panaka - fue rápidamente liberado por los Embajadores Jedi—el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn y su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi—y, de cierta manera, por un gungan llamado Jar Jar Binks. 270px|thumb|left|[[Sabé, disfrazada como Reina, y Padmé, disfrazada como su Doncella, oyen la propuesta de Jinn de ir a Coruscant.]] El Maestro Jinn, temiendo por la seguridad de la Reina, le ofreció escoltarla hasta Coruscant, donde podría presentar el caso de la invasión al Senado. Sabé, quien seguía actuando como la Reina, sabía que Padmé no abandonaría a su pueblo, por lo que se mostró renuente a la oferta, pero una vez que la misma Padmé, quien seguía actuando como una Doncella, le dio el visto bueno de manera indirecta, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar la propuesta de Jinn. El grupo se dirigió al Hangar Real para abordar la Nave de la Reina y, una vez que se liberaron a los pilotos más eficientes, lograron salir de Theed dejando a Bibble y a dos doncellas con él en la ciudad. Una vez en la atmósfera del planeta, la nave recibió múltiples daños luego de que el bloqueo de la Federación les disparara continuamente. La destrucción total de la nave fue evitada gracias a la oportuna participación del droide astromecánico R2-D2, quien logró activar los escudos de la nave a tiempo. La Reina Amidala elogió al pequeño droide, pero el daño recibido fue severo y tuvieron que aterrizar en el remoto planeta de Tatooine. Disfrazada como la Doncella Padmé, Amidala acompañó a Jinn, a Binks y a R2-D2 al pequeño pueblo de Mos Espa para buscar las partes requeridas para reconstruir la nave. Fue allí cuando ella conoció a un esclavo de nueve años de edad, Anakin Skywalker, con quien de inmediato tuvo un fuerte vínculo que duraría el resto de su vida. Skywalker se ofreció para participar en el Clásico de Boonta Eve con su propio podracer, ya que con su victoria en dicha carrera de podracers, podría ganar el dinero suficiente para adquirir las nuevas partes de la nave y llegar con ellas a Coruscant. Aunque a Padmé le caía bien Skywalker, cuestinó la sabiduría de Jinn en dejar el destino de todo su planeta en las manos de un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, Padmé se sorprendió y se dio cuenta de su error cuando Skywalker resultó victorioso. La pelea por Theed thumb|320px|La Reina Amidala escucha el consejo de [[Palpatine de proponer un Voto de No Confianza contra Valorum.]] Luego de su llegada a Coruscant, Padmé asumió nuevamente su rol como Reina. Durante su preparación para presentarse ante el Senado, el Senador Palpatine, el representante de su planeta, le advirtió sobre la naturaleza corrupta de los senadores y del mismo Canciller, teoría que se probó cierta luego de que Amidala fuera incapaz de adquirir ayuda inmediata para su pueblo. Siguiendo el consejo de Palpatine, Amidala propuso un Voto de No Confianza sobre la capacidad del líder del Senado, el Canciller Finis Valorum. Poco después, el mismo Palpatine fue nominado para ser el sucesor de Valorum, y eventualmente resultó victorioso. No obstante, Amidala optó ignorar las súplicas de Palpatine de permanecer en Coruscant por su seguridad, y decidió regresar a su planeta Naboo para lidiar con el asunto de la invasión a su manera. De regreso a su planeta, Amidala le reveló a Qui-Gon Jinn que planeaba formar una alianza con los nativos gungans, con quienes los Naboo habían tenido malas relaciones en el pasado de alguna manera. Una vez en Naboo, Padmé retomó su papel de Doncella y Sabé el de su señuelo y ambas, junto con los dos Jedi y un pequeño grupo de guardias de seguridad reales, viajaron por los pantanos de Naboo en busca del líder gungan, El Jefe Nass. En su trayecto por los pantanos, el grupo se encontró con varios droides de la Federación y con otros guardias dispersos por las ciénagas. Eventualmente, Amidala y su grupo abordaron un grupo de transportes que los llevaron al lugar sagrado de los gungan.Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds 200px|thumb|left|Padmé dirige el asalto para retomar el Palacio Real de Theed. Presentándose ante el líder gungan Nass, Sabé (que seguía en el papel de la Reina) trató de convencer a los gungans de aliarse en un intento por expulsar a la Federación de Comercio de su planeta. Viendo que este intento no estaba dando frutos, Padmé decidió revelar su identidad secreta como un símbolo de confianza de los Naboo a los gungans. Después de esto, Nass aceptó la alianza y las dos culturas, enemigas hasta entonces, rápidamente pusieron fin a su disputa para concentrarse en un asunto mucho más preocupante: la invasión de Naboo. Amidala presentó su formulado plan al grupo, el cual consistía en expulsar de Theed a los ejércitos de droides para poder capturar mucho más rápida y fácilmente al Virrey, que se encontraba en el Palacio Real. Ella misma dirigiría un equipo de asalto para retomar el Palacio y capturar al Neimoidiano, mientras que el Gran Ejército Gungan dirigiría el asalto terrestre para expulsar a los droides de la capital y llevarlos a las planicies del planeta. El plan resultó todo una victoria para los Naboo—en especial debido a la destrucción de la Nave de Control de Droides por el niño Skywalker (quien había sido liberado por Jinn luego de su victoria en el Clásico de Boonta Eve y había acompañado a Amidala a Coruscant y de regreso a Naboo) y a la distracción oportuna de Sabé (quien, vestida como la Reina, logró que Gunray creyera que era la verdadera Amidala, dejando libre la Sala del Trono para que Padmé pudiera capturar al Virrey). Sin embargo, la victoria trajo una lamentable pérdida consigo: la muerte de Qui-Gon Jinn a manos de un siniestro sujeto, que parecía ser un Sith y que fue enviado a Naboo a ayudar a los neimoidanos. thumb|170px|Padmé durante la celebración de la victoria de los Naboo sobre la Federación de Comercio. Sus acciones en torno a la crisis elevaron su ya muy grande popularidad entre su pueblo de manera merecida, y los naboo y los gungans se aliaron oficialmente durante una celebración de victoria llevada a cabo en Theed, a la cual asistieron personalidades como el nuevo Canciller Supremo, Palpatine, y el Consejo Jedi. En 24 ABY, Amidala concluyó su segundo periodo como Reina. Aunque su agradecido pueblo quería reformar la Constitución para que Amidala siguiera reinando un tercer periodo, ella permaneció leal a su creencia de que "el gobierno del pueblo no es la democracia" y rechazó seguir gobernando. En adelante, Amidala dejó de ser Reina, y le entregó el trono a su sucesora electa, Jamilia. Senadora (de 24 ABY a 19 ABY) thumb|220px|left|Padmé durante su periodo como Senadora, en [[22 ABY.]] Aunque Padmé planeaba retirarse de la política y volver a la vida cotidiana con su familia, tal como su hermana Sola lo había hecho, ante la insistencia de la Reina Jamilia fue nombrada la representante de Naboo en el Senado Galáctico, convirtiéndose en la sucesora de Horace Vancil como la Senadora Galáctica del trigésimo sexto sistema regional espacial estatal. Sorpresivamente, dado su cambio de profesión, Padmé conservó su minucioso sentido de moda y un guardarropa en constante cambio. Pero claro, debido al enorme apoyo de su pueblo en Naboo, a Padmé se le continuaban otorgando todas las comodidades y formalidades que usualmente estaban restringidas para el uso del monarca electo, incluyendo, entre muchos otros lujos, el distintivo enchapado de cromo en todas sus naves espaciales. Aunque Padmé prefería quedarse en Naboo, mientras vivía en la capital se alojó en un pequeño penthouse en el Complejo de Apartamentos del Senado. Aunque el interior era modesto en tamaño y en decoración comparado con residencias de otros Senadores, la gran terraza del apartamento se destacaba por su extensa plataforma de aterrizaje privada, así como por un gran número de artefactos Naboo muy lujosos.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Poco después de ocupar el puesto de Senadora, Padmé fue una de los líderes de la facción que se oponía a la creación de un ejército de la República - el cual tendría como objetivo aplastar al creciente movimiento Separatista. Este hecho se debe a que Padmé creía que actuar con violencia sólo generaría violencia, y le preocupaban las muertes que se podrían causar y las libertades que se podrían suprimir. Padmé Amidala fue también nombrada, por el Canciller Supremo, miembro del Comité Partidario, un exclusivo grupo de Senadores que servirían como consejeros al Canciller durante la Crisis Separatista. También fue parte de un equipo de diplomáticos de la República que intentaron negociar la paz con los Separatistas, pero desafortunadamente un número de ataques terroristas frustraron las negociaciones. Padmé sospechaba que Dooku, el Conde de Serenno, líder de los Separatistas y ex-Maestro Jedi, estaba detrás de dichos ataques. Atentados en contra de su vida 300px|thumb|Padmé sobrevivió al [[Ataque a la Senadora Amidala|primer atentado contra su vida, pero su doble no.]] En 22 ABY, Padmé fue blanco de un atentado en contra de su vida realizado por un enemigo desconocido, el cual ella firmemente creyó que era Dooku. En realidad, el atentado fue obra de la cazarrecompensas clawdite Zam Wesell luego del arribo del crucero de Padmé a la capital, y éste resultó en las muertes de la doble de Padmé, Cordé, y de una de sus Doncellas, Versé, así como de varios guardias de seguridad de Naboo. Horas más tarde, Amidala apareció en el Senado tanto para confirmar que los reportes de su muerte eran falsos como para criticar abiertamente a sus enemigos y a los partidarios del Acta de Creación Militar, a los cuales se oponía totalmente. Después de una breve conferencia con el Canciller Supremo, con los miembros del Comité Partidario y numerosos miembros del Consejo Jedi (entre ellos el Maestro Yoda y el Maestro Windu) en la oficina de Palpatine, se decidió que Padmé sería colocada bajo la protección de los Jedi—especialmente de alguno familiar para ella, por lo que se eligió a Obi-Wan Kenobi y su Padawan, Anakin Skywalker - mientras se resolvía el problema relacionado al atentado. Padmé se mantenía fija a la idea de que Dooku estaba detrás del ataque, pero los Jedi—que creían que un ex-Jedi sería incapaz de asesinar—le dijeron que estaba equivocada. Más tarde ese mismo día, Padmé se reunió con el ahora Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y el Padawan de éste, un ya crecido Anakin Skywalker, quienes habían sido designados para proteger a la Senadora. En la noche, cuando Padmé dormía, se llevó a cabo un segundo intento de asesinato, nuevamente realizado por la cazarrecompensas Zam Wesell—quien, bajo las órdenes de un mercenario desconocido, mandó un droide a que colocara en la habitación de Padmé un par de kouhuns, animales sumamente venenosos—, el cual fue evitado por Skywalker y Kenobi. Al día siguiente, cuando se supo que la clawdite no era la única involucrada en los atentados contra la Senadora Amidala, el Consejo Jedi determinó que Skywalker escoltaría a Padmé de regreso a su planeta natal de Naboo por protección, mientras Kenobi continuaba la investigación. Debido a que el día de votar sobre el Acta de Creación Militar se acercaba pronto, los Jedi sabían que Padmé no estaría dispuesta a abandonar la capital, por lo que mandaron a Skywalker a pedirle al Canciller que le ordenara a Amidala regresar a su hogar y éste así lo hizo. Antes de abandonar Coruscant, lo cual no hacía de buena gana, Padmé le pidió al Comisionado Binks que tomara su lugar en cuanto a decisiones mientras no estaba. thumb|270px|left|[[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin y Padmé se besan por primera vez.]] Para mantener la ilusión de que la Senadora Amidala seguía en la capital, el Capitán Typho y la doncella de Padmé Dormé se quedaron en Coruscant, y la última tuvo que tomar el papel de la Senadora. Disfrazados como una pareja de refugiados del Sistema de las Mil Lunas, Padmé y Anakin viajaron discretamente en compañía de R2-D2 en un carguero público a Naboo. Durante el viaje, ambos discutieron el sacrificio que la madre de Anakin hizo al dejarlo ir a entrenar con los Jedi. Con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir mejor, Padmé le dijo a Anakin que lo que una madre quería para su hijo era saber que le había dado la oportunidad para una mejor vida, sin saber que ella misma haría el mismo sacrificio por sus hijos tres años después. Después de una junta con la Reina Jamilia, así como después de comer en la casa de los papás de Padmé, ella y Anakin se hospedaron en Varykino, el refugio lagunero de la familia Naberrie. Una vez allí, ambos comenzaron a enamorarse luego de que Padmé besara a Anakin. Era un amor prohibido, pero un amor que no podía ser negado. Padmé intentó desechar el asunto, preocupándose por las carreras tanto de Anakin como de ella misma. El romance iba contra el Código Jedi y Padmé no estaba dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo. Regreso a Tatooine thumb|320px|Padmé, disfrazada para no ser reconocida en Tatooine, busca junto con Anakin a la madre de éste. Durante su estancia en Varykino, Skywalker tuvo una pesadilla premonitoria de la muerte de su madre y cuando le informó esto a Padmé, ella decidió ir con él a encontrarla y rescatarla. Luego de su llegada a Tatooine, la pareja acudió a la tienda del que fue dueño de Anakin y de Shmi, el toydariano Watto, y éste les informó que tiempo después de que Anakin abandonara Tatooine, Shmi fue vendida por Watto y finalmente liberada por un granjero llamado Cliegg Lars, con quien se casó. Una vez en la granja, Lars le informó a Skywalker que Shmi había sido secuestrada por varios moradores de las arenas después de que ella fuera a recoger hongos que crecen en los vaporizadores. Le dijo también que había mandado todo un equipo de rescate por ella, pero muy pocos hombres de los enviados salieron con vida, por lo que todas las esperanzas de que siguiera viva se habían perdido. Molesto e indispuesto a creer que su madre había muerto, Skywalker viajó por el desierto a rescatarla, dejando a Padmé bajo el cuidado de la familia Lars. En su estancia en la granja, Padmé conoció a Owen Lars y a su novia, Beru, la pareja que se terminaría convirtiendo en los padres adoptivos de su hijo, Luke. 320px|left|thumb|Padmé le explica a Anakin que estar enojado es ser humano, mientras trata de reconfortarlo por la muerte de Shmi. Anakin regresó a la mañana siguiente, cargando el cuerpo sin vida de su mamá. Skywalker sufrió profundamente por la muerte de Shmi, y le confesó a Padmé su masacre en la villa de los tusken en la que su mamá había sido prisionera. Aunque sobresaltada, Padmé entendió el dolor y la pena de Anakin, intentando reconfortarlo con la noción de que él, como cualquiera, era solamente un humano y no todopoderoso. Durante el funeral de Shmi, R2-D2 le informó a Padmé que había recibido un mensaje de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Batalla en Geonosis Después de despedirse de la familia Lars, la pareja vio el mensaje sólo para descubrir que Kenobi había sido capturado por droidekas en el planeta de Geonosis. El mensaje también les reveló que Dooku, después de todo, sí estaba involucrado en los atentados en contra de la vida de la Senadora Amidala, ya que el Conde trataba que el viejo enemigo de Padmé, Nute Gunray de la Federación de Comercio, se aliara oficialmente al movimiento Separatista. Cambiando las órdenes de Mace Windu que le indicaban a Anakin que se tenía que quedar en donde estaba con la Senadora, Padmé le advirtió a Anakin que si quería protegerla, tenía que tenía que acompañarla a Geonosis en su intento para rescatar al Maestro de Anakin. Luego de llegar a Geonosis en compañía de los droides R2-D2 y C-3PO, Padmé le ordenó a Anakin que no actuara sin antes consultarla ya que, al ser ella Senadora, podría encontrar una manera diplomática para rescatar a Obi-Wan sin recurrir a la violencia. Sin embargo, la pareja fue perseguida por varios geonosianos a lo largo de una fábrica de droides en donde, sin lugar a dudas, de no haber intervenido R2-D2, Padmé hubiera muerto. Capturados por varios droides de batalla, Amidala y Skywalker fueron sentenciados a la ejecución. Mientras eran llevados a la arena Geonosiana de ejecuciones, Padmé admitió por fin su verdadero amor a Anakin y la pareja compartió un beso muy íntimo a la vez que entraban a la Arena. thumb|300px|Padmé pelea valientemente en [[Geonosis, incluso mejor que muchos Jedi.]] Una vez en ella, mientras eran observados por los Separatistas y por cientos de Geonosianos, Amidala, Skywalker y Kenobi hicieron continuamente lo que pudieron para pelear contra las bestias traídas para matarlos. La bestia destinada a matar a Padmé, un feroz y hambriento nexu, no encontró como presa fácil a la Senadora, ya que Padmé se las ingenió para desencadenarse, subir a lo alto de su columna (a lo que Kenobi exclamó, implicando que Padmé se podía defender ella sola: "¡Ella parece estar por encima de las circunstancias!" cuando Skywalker le preguntó qué harían para protegerla) y pelear, con las cadenas con que la habían capturado, contra el salvaje animal. Sin embargo, Padmé no salió del todo ilesa al ser desgarrada en su espalda por un zarpazo del nexu, el cual, luego de que Padmé lo derribara de la columna a la que se estaba trepando, fue eliminado por el reek que Anakin tenía controlado. Montados en el reek, la pareja rescató a Kenobi, pero pronto se vieron rodeados por varios droidekas. Cuando todo parecía llegar a su fin, la ejecución fue interrumpida oportunamente por Mace Windu y un grupo Jedi de rescate. Los prisioneros inesperadamente se vieron involucrados en la Batalla de Geonosis, donde pelearon junto a los Jedi contra cientos de droides Separatistas. En dicha batalla, Padmé demostró nuevamente ser sumamente hábil con un bláster en las "negociaciones agresivas", e incluso ser mejor combatiente que muchos de los Jedi que murieron en la pelea. Cuando el Maestro Yoda llegó con varios clones a la arena, Padmé, Anakin y Obi-Wan subieron a una de las naves de los clones persiguiendo a Dooku, pero al recibir la nave en la que iban a bordo un disparo de un caza geonosiano, Padmé se separó de los dos Jedi durante la pelea. Sin embargo, la Senadora fue capaz de alcanzarlos con un escuadrón de clones sólo para encontrarlos a ambos heridos después del duelo que tuvieron con Dooku, quien había escapado. El mismo Skywalker había perdido su antebrazo derecho durante el duelo. Aunque la batalla resultó una victoria para la República, ésta no fue sino la primera batalla de las Guerras Clónicas. Matrimonio con Skywalker (22 ABY) left|thumb|240px|Boda secreta de Anakin y Padmé en [[Naboo.]] Poco después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Padmé se casó con Anakin en Varykino en Naboo durante una ceremonia secreta, la cual fue realizada por Maxiron Agolerga, el Pontífice de la Hermandad del Conocimiento. R2-D2 y C-3PO fueron los únicos testigos de la ceremonia. Cabe destacar que, desde ese momento en adelante, Padmé también podía ser llamada Padmé Amidala Skywalker, aunque nunca tomó como suyo el apellido de su esposo públicamente. La única evidencia del matrimonio de Padmé con Skywalker era un rollo oficial que contenía sus nombres, el cual Agolerga colocó dentro de los archivos de la Hermandad. Sin embargo, el ex-jefe de seguridad de Amidala durante su reinado, Panaka, descubrió el matrimonio de ella con el Jedi. Entonces le informó de dicho acontecimiento a Palpatine, quien usó la información a su ventaja en los próximos años. Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Las Guerras Clónicas 150px|thumb|right|Padmé acepta viajar al planeta [[Ilum a buscar a las dos Jedi perdidas.]] Luego de que iniciaran las hostilidades, el mensaje de Padmé sobre dejar que la diplomacia solucionara los problemas y sobre abstenerse a usar la violencia fue olvidado y suplido por las armas de la guerra. Continuamente, Padmé era el blanco principal de varios asesinos Separatistas, hecho que la forzó a permanecer en la capital de la República. Muy pocas veces Padmé pudo ver a su esposo, Anakin Skywalker, ya que éste se encontraba constantemente al frente de las batallas, dirigiendo a los soldados clon junto con Obi-Wan Kenobi.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith(novela) Cabe destacar que Padmé mantenía correspondencia secreta con su esposo y, aunque se emocionaba al oír las proezas de éste, la mayor parte del tiempo temía por la seguridad de Anakin.Star Wars Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3 Cuatro meses después del inicio de la guerra, Padmé estaba viajando con el Maestro Jedi Yoda a bordo de su yate Naboo cuando el veterano Jedi sintió un disturbio en la Fuerza, que provenía del planeta Ilum. En contra de las protestas del Capitán Typho, Padmé acompañó al Maestro Yoda al planeta y, luego de que éste tardara mucho tiempo en regresar, fue en su búsqueda, enfrentándose a tres droides camaleón con la ayuda de R2-D2 y de C-3PO.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 16 270px|thumb|left|Padmé demuestra que no es una damisela en peligro cuando una [[Droide sonda investigador de cuevas|amenaza invisible la ataca en Ilum, mientras busca al Maestro Yoda.]] Finalmente, Padmé ayudó en el rescate de la Jedi Luminara Unduli y de la Padawan de ésta, Barriss Offee, y descubrió junto con los tres Jedi, gracias a R2-D2, quién era la mente maestra detrás del ataque a las cuevas de cristales del planeta: Dooku. A lo largo de las Guerras Clónicas, Padmé sirvió como una fuente de diplomacia en una deteriorada República. Un ejemplo de esto se vio durante los Asedios del Borde Exterior, en los cuales Padmé y Typho viajaron al planeta de Bri'ahl para persuadir a los nativos de unirse a la República. Inadvertidamente, la solución diplomática de Padmé hubiera fallado miserablemente de no ser porque C-3PO, y la torpeza de éste, desmoronó de forma accidental una resistencia y un contingente de soldados clon falsos que intentaban asesinar tanto a la Senadora como al Presidente del planeta, Vuul, porque no querían que Bri'ahl se viera afectado por los estragos de las Guerras Clónicas."Another Fine Mess" Creyendo que para defender la libertad de la República no podía simplemente sentarse y dejar que otros hicieran ese trabajo, Padmé, a instancias del Senador Bail Organa, unió fuerzas con Sheltay Retrac para revelar las afinidades Separatistas del Senador Bezz Drexx.Spy Girls thumb|200px|Padmé se convierte en toda una chica espía cuando tiene que delatar a [[Bezz Drexx.]] Durante las Guerras Clónicas, Padmé no era querida por muchos porque éstos creían que ella era responsable de iniciar la guerra por haber estado presente de forma ilegal en Geonosis al principio de ésta; en efecto, Padmé se convirtió en el centro del odio de muchos ya que se había opuesto al Acto de Creación Militar justo antes del desencadenamiento de la guerra.Labyrinth of Evil En el año 20 ABY, Padmé fue con Skywalker, Kenobi y la Jedi Siri Tachi al planeta Genian, un planeta neutral en la guerra, donde los Separatistas seguían la pista de un importante mecanismo supresor de códigos inventado por Talesan Fry, a quien Tachi y Kenobi habían conocido décadas antes. Fry era ahora el fundador de un negocio muy próspero en Genian. Después de convencer a Fry de que diera el mecanismo a la República, el grupo fue atacado por el cazarrecompensas Magus. Secrets of the Jedi Fry acompañó a los Jedi y a Padmé a Azure, donde la República estaba peleando contra más Separatistas. Padmé y Tachi se adueñaron de un caza estelar para perseguir a Magus, mientras Kenobi, Skywalker y Fry respondían el ataque dirigido por Magus (quien trabajaba para la Alianza Corporativa). Después de alcanzar a Magus, Padmé tuvo que pilotear el caza ella sola mientras Tachi dio un salto desesperado y aterrizó en el caza de Magus. Al final, Padmé y los Jedi resultaron victoriosos, con Magus como prisionero de guerra, pero sin Tachi, quien murió en el intento. Separación left|thumb|150px|Padmé y Anakin comparten un momento íntimo en uno de los callejones oscuros de Coruscant. Varios meses después, en Coruscant, Padmé, quien ocultaba su identidad usando un manto azul con capucha, seguía a Anakin en las profundidades de la ciudad. Skywalker sintió que alguien lo seguía y, pensando que ese alguien intentaba atacarlo, la jaló hacia un callejón oscuro y amenazó con degollarla con su sable de luz, hasta que se dio cuenta quién era la mujer que lo seguía. Ocultos en las sombras, se dieron un beso apasionado, pero al darse cuenta que varios individuos los veían, Padmé se arrepintió. Enojado, Skywalker exclamó que estaba harto de tener que ocultar su amor. Ella le aseguró que incluso en los lugares más feos y oscuros ella lo amaría, a lo que él le respondió que sí se veía hermosa en la oscuridad. Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de preocupación de C-3PO, quien estaba buscando a su ama, y para que éste no llamara más la atención entre la multitud lo jalaron con ellos hacia el callejón. Cuando Skywalker se dio cuenta de algo diferente en la apariencia del droide, Padmé le dijo que era su nuevo dorado.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 21 thumb|130px|Padmé recibe la trenza de Padawan de su esposo como un regalo. En ese momento, Skywalker fue llamado por su maestro, quien solicitaba urgentemente su presencia en el Templo Jedi para que finalmente el Consejo le otorgara el título de Caballero Jedi, aunque esto no lo sabía Anakin. Enojado, Anakin se despidió de su amada. Poco después, Padmé recibió, como un recuerdo, la trenza de Padawan de su esposo (que había sido cortada a la hora de su nombramiento como Caballero) y la colocó dentro de la caja donde también guardaba el Colgante de Japor que Skywalker había tallado para ella cuando recién se conocieron, más de doce años atrás. Padmé envió a R2-D2 con su amado y el droide le mostró a Skywalker la grabación en la que Padmé le otorgaba a R2 como un regalo para que éste le sirviera a su esposo en la guerra. Tiempo después, durante el breve descanso de guerra que le había sido otorgado a Anakin por el Consejo Jedi debido al extendido servicio en el Borde Exterior de éste y de Kenobi, Padmé se reunió con su esposo en Naboo. Esta reunión no duró mucho, ya que la pareja fue interrumpida por un desconfiado Kenobi, quien quería que su ex-Padawan lo ayudara a perseguir y capturar a Asajj Ventress, una de los discípulos oscuros del Conde Dooku. Skywalker, quien creía que ya había matado a la Jedi Oscura, se sintió ofendido, pero fue convencido por Padmé para que acompañara a su Maestro. Star Wars: Obsession 2 En algún momento después de que Skywalker recibiera su cicatriz en el ojo derecho luego de un feroz duelo con Ventress, Anakin, para estar con Padmé, fue a Naboo, donde pasaron la noche juntos. Ésta sería la última vez que Padmé vería a su esposo hasta que la guerra llegara a la capital. Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 22 Tratando con Hutts thumb|left|320px|Padmé trata de convencer a [[Ziro Desilijic Tiure|Ziro de formar una alianza entre la República y el clan de los Hutts.]] Justo cuando Padmé iba a discutir con Palpatine las nuevas medidas de seguridad que el Canciller había implementado en Naboo, la Senadora se enteró que Anakin y la nueva aprendiz Padawan de éste, Ahsoka Tano, buscaban al hijo de Jabba el Hutt, Rotta, por lo que decidió involucrarse para ayudar a su esposo. Esta ayuda consistió en reunirse con el tío de Jabba, Ziro en el palacio de éste, en Coruscant. El objetivo de Padmé era convencer a Ziro de aliarse con los Jedi para que así Padmé pudiera contactarse con el mismísimo Jabba y hacerlo entender, con la ayuda de Ziro, que la República no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro de su hijo, ya que Jabba creía que había sido la República la que había planeado y llevado a cabo el secuestro de Rotta y la que, posteriormente, lo había ejecutado. Desafortunadamente, Ziro no tenía interés alguno en lo que Padmé quería decirle y la sacó a la fuerza de su salón de trono. Sin embargo, la siempre ingeniosa Senadora Amidala logró escaparse de su guardia de unidades IG y logró escuchar a escondidas la conversación que Ziro mantenía con el mismísimo Conde Dooku.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) Mientras escuchaba dicha conversación, Padmé descubrió que Ziro había formado una alianza con los Separatistas a cambio de que éstos lo ayudaran a convertirse en el único amo de todos los clanes Hutts, de esta manera tramó un minucioso plan junto con Dooku para secuestrar al hijo de Jabba y culpar a los Jedi por el asesinato de éste, provocando que Jabba los asesinara y que la Orden Jedi lo llevara ante la justicia, dejando así a Ziro como el único soberano de los Hutts. Desafortunadamente, Padmé fue descubierta mientras escuchaba la conversación y, aunque trató de engañar tanto a Dooku como a Ziro diciendo que ya se iba y que no había escuchado nada, fue encerrada, sugiriéndole Dooku a Ziro que cobrara la recompensa que Nute Gunray había ofrecido por la cabeza de la Senadora. Ya encerrada en el nivel de detención, los droides de batalla que resguardaban el sitio confiscaron el comlink y el bláster de Padmé, pero la Senadora, nuevamente demostrando su intelecto, engañó a uno de ellos para que activara su comlink cuando Threepio intentaba contactarla. Padmé le explicó rápida y brevemente a Threepio su situación antes de que un droide aplastara el aparato. Por esta razón, Ziro decidió eliminarla, pero en el último momento, Threepio encabezó un escuadrón de soldados de la Guardia de Coruscant para rescatarla. Los soldados destruyeron todos los droide guardias de Ziro y capturaron al Hutt. Padmé contactó entonces a Jabba, justo cuando éste estaba a punto de ejecutar a Anakin y a Ahsoka por haber secuestrado supuestamente a Rotta, y obligó a Ziro a confesar su traición a su sobrino, por lo que Jabba prometió castigarlo rápidamente debido a su traición. Con Anakin y Ahsoka a salvo, Padmé prosiguió a negociar una alianza entre la República y los Hutts, la cual permitiría a los navíos de la República usar carriles del hiperespacio desconocido Hutt, una ventaja que los Separatistas no tenían. El Malevolencia 300px|thumb|Padmé mira tristemente cómo Grievous sobrevivió a la trampa que le tendió. Mediante a los esfuerzos del Representante Binks, Padmé logró obtener información que le permitiría mantenerse al tanto de la seguridad de su esposo. Sin embargo, el precio a pagar por adquirir dicha información era que Padmé tendría que aparecer en el show HoloNet de un Rodiano, el cual prosiguió a confrontarla por actividad de piratas en su planeta natal de Rodia. Aterrorizada, Padmé llevó el asunto ante los ojos de Palpatine, quien prefirió rechazar la información y optó por mandarla a una muy importante misión diplomática para la guerra, ya que un representante del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico había contactado a la República porque deseaba traicionar a sus aliados Separatistas y era misión de Padmé negociar una alianza con dicho representante.The Clone Wars: Agenda Después de salir del hiperespacio en el punto acordado donde se supone negociaría la alianza con el representante, Padmé y Threepio se dieron cuenta que estaban en el medio de una maliciosa batalla entre las fuerzas de la República y la superarma de los Separatistas, el Malevolencia. Conociendo la relación entre Padmé y uno de los líderes de las fuerzas de la República en esa batalla, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Sidious, bajo la apariencia de su alter ego Palpatine, había dispuesto que Padmé entrara en la pelea y que fuera capturada por el General Grievous, para que así Skywalker se viera obligado a cesar su ataque en el invaluable arma Separatista.Destroy Malevolence [[Archivo:Destroy Malevolence.jpg|300px|left|thumb|Padmé peleando a bordo del Malevolencia.]] Aunque Padmé logró comunicarse exitosamente con las fuerzas de la República, es decir, con su esposo y con otros Jedi al mando, fue inevitablemente capturada por el rayo tractor del Malevolencia. Indispuesta a convertirse en la razón para lograr una negociación entre los Separatistas y la República, Padmé ordenó a los Jedi que continuaran con su ataque a la superarma, pero su esposo no prestó atención a dichas órdenes y ordenó a las fuerzas de la República un cese al fuego, tal como Sidious y Dooku habían predicho. Ya abordo de la superamrma, Padmé y Threepio sabotearon los motores de su nave y prosiguieron a escabullirse fuera de ésta, para que cuando Grievous llegara del puentepara encargarse personalmente de ellos, la nave explotara, matándolo. Sin embargo, Padmé se sorprendió al ver que Grievous había sobrevivido a su trampa, y por lo tanto, ella y Threepio decidieron ocultarse en el interior de la nave, mientras Grievous comenzaba una búsqueda por ellos. Por supuesto, mientras intentaban contactarse secretamente con las fuerzas de la República, Padmé y Threepio apenas evitaron ser descubiertos por el mismísimo Grievous, aunque esto resultó ser un valioso acontecimiento, ya que oyeron por casualidad que el dañado hiperpropulsor estaba a punto de volver a funcionar una vez más. Padmé logró entonces contactarse una vez más con su esposo, y descubrió que él y Obi-Wan habían montado una misión de rescate para rescatarla y habían abordado, secretamente, el Malevolencia. [[Archivo:Padme y Anakin abordo del Malevolence.jpg|300px|thumb|Padmé y Anakin se abrazan a bordo del Malevolencia.]] Los dos grupos acordaron de verse en un punto a la mitad del camino que los separaba, aunque Padmé y Anakin pronto se separaron de Obi-Wan, de Artoo y de Threepio. Mientras Obi-Wan se vio obligado de delegar el rescate de Threepio a Artoo, para así asegurarse que el hiperpropulsor se mantuviera apagado, Anakin y Padmé llegaron al puente de la superarma para hacer algunos ajustes a la navicomputadora, los cuales causarían que la superarma se piloteara a sí misma hacia una luna. Ambas misiones resultaron un éxito y el quinteto logró escaparse del Malevolencia. Mientras Grievous encabezó personalmente una fuerza especial que seguiría de cerca al quinteto mientras éstos intentaban aterrizar en los navíos de la República, el Malevolencia se dirigió hacia una luna cercana, con la cual se estrelló, destruyendo inmediatamente la superarma. Con la pérdida del Malevolencia, Grievous escapó de la batalla y Padmé y sus acompañantes llegaron a un lugar seguro. Misión a Rodia 320px|left|thumb|Padmé es traicionada por [[Onaconda Farr durante su misión a Rodia.]] Aún preocupada por el bienestar de la gente de Rodia, Padmé viajó allí con Threepio y con el Representante Jar Jar Binks en un intento para convencer a su viejo amigo, el Senador Onaconda Farr, de que permaneciera fiel a la República. Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó, Padmé descubrió que Farr ya había aliado a su sistema con los Separatistas, ya que Nute Gunray podía proveerlos con los víveres necesarios, a diferencia de la República. Padmé fue encarcelada para esperar el arribo de Gunray al sistema, mientras que Threepio sería convertido en chatarra y Jar Jar logró evadir el arresto.Bombad Jedi Usando una vestidura Jedi olvidada que encontró en el crucero de Padmé, Jar Jar hizo creer equivocadamente a sus perseguidores que era un Caballero Jedi. Después de escuchar del Jedi que andaba cerca, Padmé demostró ser más inteligente que sus guardias y escapó de su celda, La Senadora entonces prosiguió a revivir a Threepio, y se consternó cuando supo que el Jedi del que había oído hablar era simplemente Jar Jar disfrazado. 320px|thumb|Padmé escapa del encarelamiento al que fue sometida durante su misión a Rodia. Padmé se encontró en problemas una vez más, luego de que Gunray llegara al planeta y la capturara. Sin embargo, Jar Jar y un Kwazel Maw causaron caos entre la guardia del Virrey, obligando a éste a que intentara escapar, sólo para que se encontrara amenazado a punta de pistola. Gunray estaba seguro de que Farr lo rescataría de Padmé, pero pronto supo que los dos Senadores habían planeado en capturarlo todo el tiempo. Un crucero de la República llegó posteriormente y Gunray fue tomado en custodia. Poco después Farr le pidió a Padmé que aceptara su disculpa por su breve traición, pero ella permaneció firme en la idea de que era a la República a la que le debía una disculpa por olvidar que sólo porque Rodia no era un aliado particularmente poderoso, eso no lo hacía menos importante que cualquier otro sistema. Desafortunadamente, poco después de la captura de Padmé del importante Separatista, una misión de rescate fue montada por Asajj Ventress, quien logró rescatar al Virrey.Cloak of Darkness La captura de Dooku Algún tiempo después del incidente en Rodia, la República recibió un informe de la pandilla de Hondo Ohnaka el cual informaba que habían logrado cípturar al líder de los Separatistas, el Conde Dooku. Dado que Dooku era un poderoso Lord Sith, el Consejo Jedi, el Canciller y Padmé vieron que era difícil creer que unos simples piratas podrían capturarlo. Padmé le dio un consejo a Palpatine, notificándole que le pidiera al Consejo que enviara a dos Jedi para que éstos confirmaran la validez de las afirmaciones de Ohnaka antes de enviar a los diplómatas para entregar la cantidad de dinero que el pirata pedía.Dooku Captured Después de recibir un informe de Anakin y Obi-Wan, los dos Jedi que fueron enviados siguiendo el consejo de Padmé, en el que afirmaban que Dooku sí había sido capturado por la pandilla pirata, el Canciller Palpatine envió al Senador Kharrus y al Representante Binks a entregar la cantidad de dinero a cambio de Dooku. La pandilla pirata resultó traidora después de que capturaran a Anakin y a Obi-Wan, aunque éstos fueron rescatados por Jar Jar al final. Desafortunadamente, el incidente provocó la muerte del respetado Senador Kharrus y el escape de Dooku.The Gungan General Naboo es amenazado 300px|left|thumb|Padmé es saludada por la Reina [[Neeyutnee.]] Poco tiempo después de la breve captura de Dooku, la Delegación Senatorial de Naboo fue convocada a su planeta natal por órdenes de la Reina Neeyutnee.The Clone Wars: The Valley Una vez que llegaron Padmé, su droide Threepio y el Representante Jar Jar, fueron recibidos por la Reina en persona y por el Capitán Typho. La Reina les informó que un escuadrón de droides de batalla Separatistas habían sido encontrados en la superficie del planeta y destruidos, y le pidió a Padmé que informara al Senado o al Consejo Jedi que Naboo se veía amenazado para que así alguno de los dos protegiera el planeta. Desafortunadamente, Padmé sabía que se requirirían pruebas más contundentes para que se garantizara la ayuda del Senado o de los Jedi. El grupo entonces se retiró a un cuarto de reparación de droides, donde los fragmentos de varios droides de batalla y de un droide táctico estaban siendo examinados. Padmé se extrañó al ver que los restos de dicho droide tenían una espesa capa de lodo ya que se supone fueron encontrados en los pastizales. Un droide médico entonces comenzó a hacerle una robolobotomía al droide táctico, hurgando su banco de memoria para saber qué le podía encontrar. Con esto, el droide volvió a la vida y, por órdenes de Padmé, Threepio le mintió diciéndole que estaba a bordo de una nave Separatista y le preguntó sobre su tarea en Naboo, ya que sus fotorreceptores no servían. El droide insinuó algo sobre un virus, específicamente sobre la fuga de una pequeña cantidad de dicho virus de un laboratorio secreto. Con la pequeña información revelada por el droide, y con el descubrimiento de un escarabajo azul brillante que Jar Jar dijo que sólo se podía encontrar en una localización específica del planeta, Padmé decidió localizar el laboratorio secreto, buscando por donde dijo Jar Jar era el sitio donde se podría encontrar al escarabajo. Después de seguir un arroyo de agua contaminada, Padmé y Jar Jar encontraron una escotilla, la cual les fue imposible abrir, y durante sus intentos por abrirla, se vieron rodeados de droides de batalla y fueron rápidamente capturados. La pareja fue entonces llevada ante un científico Separatista, el Dr. Nuvo Vindi, quien les reveló que había perfeccionado la enfermedad que se creía había sido erradicada un largo tiempo atrás, el Virus de la Sombra Azul, el cual planeaba esparcir por toda la galaxia. Afortunadamente, poco después de que Padmé y Jar Jar comenzaran la búsqueda de una presencia Separatista en el planeta, Anakin, Obi-Wan y Ahsoka llegaron a Naboo a ayudarla. Ahsoka, con la ayuda de la Gungan nativa Peppi Bow, pudo localizar el laboratorio secreto del Dr. Vindi. Los Jedi y un escuadrón de clones fueron capaces de rescatar a Padmé y a Jar Jar y de capturar a Vindi para que fuera juzgado. La crisis de rehenes en el Senado Ataque a la capital El fin de la democracia thumb|250px|Obi-Wan informa a Padmé sobre la caida de Anakin al [[Lado oscuro de la Fuerza|Lado oscuro.]] Cómo murió la democracia Los últimos días Nacimientos y Muerte thumb|240px|Vader utiliza la [[Estrangulamiento con la Fuerza|Fuerza de estragulamiento en Padmé.]] Funeral de Padmé Amidala Legado Personalidad y rasgos Detrás de cámaras Representación Continuidad Apariciones no oficiales Nombre Apariciones * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' / comic / novela / novela juvenil / videojuego *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' / comic / novela / novela juvenil *''Precipice'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' * *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Guerras Clon Gambit: Stealth'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * * * * *''In Triplicate'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Only the Force'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Sithisis'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' / comic / novela / novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' game *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * * *''Old Wounds'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 48'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 55'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Ver también *Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala *Familia Naberrie *Anakin Skywalker *Familia Skywalker *Guardarropa de Padmé Amidala *Playa privada de Amidala Fuentes externas * * * *Star Wars: Fit for a Queen * * * Categoría:Artículos destacados